


Web of Paths: Valla Corzlun

by Assari_Justicar



Series: Star Wars Dark Tales [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mandalorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assari_Justicar/pseuds/Assari_Justicar
Summary: Mandalorian Valla Corzlun has been out of the business for years due to personal reasons. She is tired of having to sell herself to survive and finds a new job.Tie in to my other Star Wars story.





	

The sound of numerous footsteps echoed through the halls. The smell of sulfur and the hissing of blaster fire slowly started to vent. Sili ran into the cargo bay, Kylia in her arms. “No no no, stay with me!” she screamed Kylia’s fading body. “There they are!” An armored man shouted. He was wearing all white Imperial Stormtrooper armor. “Gentlemen mission is complete proceed to the docking bay of the ship.” Valla assumed it was an Imperial Officer. “The Bomb is going to go off everyone to the ship!” one of the soldiers shouted at the others. Shae put Kylia down and had a reckless idea. Kylia was fading in and out of consciousness. “Ret’urcye mhi” Shae said to Kylia before shooting a missile into the cargo holds hull. With a venting sound Kylia was sucked out into the void.  
Valla woke up sweating and shaking. “Not this dream again.” she muttered under her breath. “Keep it down schutta.” the man she was sharing the bed with said. Valla got out of bed and put some panties on before walking to the bathroom. She lived in the slums of Coruscant. Live is a nice way to put it. She was homeless and either had to kill or sell herself to find a bed at night. She washed her face and went to the window to look outside it. Storm-troopers had their guns pointed at a group of criminals. They were taken in as usual.  
“Listen schutta you can either pleasure me or get out.” the man in her bed said. Valla tied her loose hair back into a ponytail and pulled down her panties. She climbed on top of the man and placed her hands on his chest. She slowly descended on it. She started to bounce on it slowly keeping a steady pace. Like a crescendo she started building speed. The sound got louder her pants louder. Her cheeks smacking his thighs. Everything was louder to her. Her fingernails dug into the shoulders of the man. The man leaned up and started to suck on her breast. His hands grabbing her rear and squeezing. His eyes crossed and his toes curled up. He finished inside of her. Valla kept going and bounced faster. She felt really close and started to squeeze her own breasts. Pinching her nipples with her index finger and thumb. “Get off.. I need to sleep.” The man told her but she didn’t listen. “I guess you don’t want your creds then.” he said and Valla stopped. “If you really want them you will put your mouth to better use than waking me up tonight, for no extra charge of course.” He told her. Valla got on her knees on the bed. She wrapped her lips around his member’s tip. Tasting herself and the remnants of his semen on it. His semen tasted terrible but she continued. She went lower and lower until she couldn’t anymore. She bobbed her head up and down on it. Her jaw ached like hell but she continued staring into his eyes with her hazel ones. She sucked her way up to the top again and used both her hands to pump his rod. She stuck her tongue out trying to look as seductive as possible. In a few seconds he came again all over her face.  
It was finally over. She went back into the bed after cleaning off her face. Before sleeping she touched herself silently biting on the sheets of the bed to stay quiet as she brought herself to climax. She went to sleep and had another vivid dream. She was sucking the member of a man she once knew. He was handsome and treated her well. She laid down on her front while he pounded her from behind and left her back like an art canvas. She slept calmly after this dream. She woke up at dawn and went to the bathroom before her client woke up. She took a shower and washed her long dark hair. She went into the mirror and saw what looked like the man from her dream behind her. “Mando’ad draar digu” he said to her before fading. She looked down to the tattoo on her breast. A small black mythosaur skull, the Mandalorian sigil. She grabbed her things and got dressed. The man got up and reached into his safe. It was filled with Credits and jewelry. Valla tackled the man the minute she saw the components of the safe. She snapped his arm easily. She proceeded to beat the shit out of this man. When she was done all of limbs were broken and he could barely breathe. He can barely speak but got out the word, “why?” she stomped on his ribs. “Don’t ever call a Mandalorian Schutta without expecting to lose teeth.”  
She emptied out the safe into her bag. “If you really want to survive you will find a way.” She said before leaving his apartment.  
A Mandalorian never forgets. This went through her head as she walked the streets of the Coruscant underworld. The smell of shit, sex, and death reeked the streets and she loved it. She is Mandalorian her whole life is War. She walked into an empty alley and changed her clothes. She went from her short dress into some Mandalorian Armor. She put her helmet on and turn on the heads up display inside of it. She walked into the nearby Cantina and ordered some drinks. “Whiskey shots” She drank 3 shots before overhearing someone. She heard something about someone needing to raid an outpost. It was three men. 2 of them next to each other obviously listening to the proposition.They were Corellian outfits and seemed smug. I hate smug men. The man they are speaking to is handsome. He has mocha colored skin and black hair. A full beard and he was beefier than most men in the cantina. He looked like he would be in a holocron or a painting placed over a fountain in a palace. He looks delicious Valla thought to herself.  
She approached the men speaking and held her helmet at her side. “What’s this about a raid?” Valla asked  
The Corellians laughed, “Listen sweetie bring me my drink and I might just let you ride my ship.” One of them said. Valla grabbed his hand and slowly moved it towards her rear. The man smiled and didn’t notice the fist from her other hand coming towards him. The other corellian reached for his blaster but she stuck out her left arm. A mechanism came out of her wrist then shot flames at the smuggler, roasting the face of the Corellian. The other one was getting back up but placed her foot on his neck and held her blaster at his face. She turned to the man who was giving the proposition. “Name is Valla . I’m in need of work.”  
The man stood up and put his hand out for a handshake. “I’m Drake pleasure to meet you.” Valla nodded in agreement and shook his hand. “So about this job.” Valla asserted. “Let’s talk about it in private. At my ship.”  
Valla and Drake walked to his ship on the upper levels of Coruscant. It has been a while since Valla was on the upper levels. She forgot what natural light had looked like. The people up here looked at her with pity or spite. As she approached his ship she was impressed. It was a large ship and looked nice. It had a forward cannon and two turrets.  
“Nice ship.” she said examining the outside  
“Wait until you see the inside” he said opening the hatch into his ship. “Ladies first.”

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a long time coming but I have been writing for all the time I've been gone. I have four unreleased stories well three now but I don't think they are that good. I will release them please tell me what you think about them.  
> Chapter 2 of this is already in the works.


End file.
